


Castiel Watches Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Movie, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam often shows Castiel the glories of Youtube. Tonight he shows him a video that the Angel can't quite get his head around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel Watches Don't Hug Me I'm Scared

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not making a profit by posting this fanfiction. I do not own any of the characters mentioned or the video described.

“Hello, Dean.”

The voice of Castiel behind his shoulder made him shoot awake from the slumber he had been just about to fall into. Dean jumped in his seat. He and Sam had been hitting the books, trying  to see if they could figure out what sort of thing was terrorising this town, without much luck. Both of them had, collectively but without words, decided to take a break. Dean had started to doze off while Sam searched through random videos on his laptop.

“Are you having any luck in discovering what is in this town?” Castiel asked, stepping around where Dean sat to stand to either side of them.

“Uh-- no, no, nothing on this side. Have you got anything, Sammy?” Dean said, blinking a couple of times before looking back down at his books.

“Um-- no, no, I haven’t got any leads yet,” Sam said. The angel’s sudden appearance had shocked him into pulling his legs off the table, and into  hurriedly clicking through some of the pages he had last visited on his laptop. A grin came to his face as he flicked back to one particular video. “But we’ve been working on it all night and we’ll get back to it just as soon as we’ve had a break. Hey, Cas, I think you should come and watch this video.”

“Why?” Castiel asked, moving around to stand behind Sam and lean over his shoulder. “Do you think it wise to be watching videos now while there is something dangerous close by?”

Dean looked up from the book he had gone back to try and read. He smiled at the expression on Sam’s face. This meant mischief, he could see it in his brother’s eyes. “Hey, we’ll get back to work just as soon as you watch the video,” he said, wanting to see where this was going to go.

“Very well,” Castiel said, pulling up the table’s spare chair to sit beside Sam. It was only customary that he should be sitting to watch something off of his laptop. To stand would be uncomfortable and rude. “It isn’t another video of a cat doing something mildly amusing, is it? Although I would like that better than the video you showed me of those murderous cartoon llamas.”

Sam pulled a face, laughing quietly to himself. Dean glared at him. He didn’t want to know what areas of the internet Sam had introduced to Cas, although he was now considering cutting down the time they spent together in front of the laptop. On the other hand, perhaps he was just a little jealous that he hadn’t been present for all these fun and games.

“No, no, it isn’t anything like that,” Sam promised, that gleam still in his eye, “It’s a song… like in a children’s show. Just watch, you’ll see.”

Castiel sighed as he leaned forward, holding his hands together in between his slightly parted legs. “I do not know whether I should trust you, Sam,” he said, eyes on the screen as the other pressed play, “Your taste in entertainment baffles me. I’m not sure that I’ll ever understand it.”

Dean watched, looking over the book that he’d picked up to try and distract himself. Cas was right, they should be working on hunting down whatever was in this town, not watching stuff on Youtube. Maybe if he carried on working Sam could have a slightly longer break. As the video started all he could hear was the ticking of a clock. A quick glance at Cas told him that nothing of interest had happened yet.

“It does look like the setting of a children’s television show,” the angel commented, just as a voice began to sing. “I did not think that creativity, as a whole, could simply be one idea in itself.”

“Quiet, Cas,” Sam said, nudging him in the leg with his foot, “Just watch.”

“Do you not wish to watch the video too, Dean?” Castiel asked, ignoring Sam’s words. Puppets had just begun to join in on the singing and they were all very colourful.

Dean chuckled, catching Sam’s eye. “Nah, Cas. You just keep me posted with what’s going on.”

Castiel nodded once, eye’s not leaving the video. “There is a cartoon picture of an orange standing up and walking,” he said. Sam rolled his eyes. This wasn’t going to be as fun if Cas commentated the whole way through. “The puppet that looks like a black bird does not understand the concept of a walking orange with a face. I do not understand it either. I feel if that were actually to happen you and Sam would have a hunt on your hands.”

“You don’t understand Cas because you’re not thinking creatively,” Sam sang along, grinning at Dean and then back at the screen. Castiel narrowed his eyes as he tried to mull this, seemingly factual, statement over before concentrating again on the video.

“The singing notepad now has hair,” he said, “The puppet with the long red hair does not grasp the concept of the notepad using it’s hair to express itself, despite the fact that this is the only glimpse of its hair we have seen. The notepad has repeated itself to try and make its point more clear. I am unsure whether or not this has helped the puppet understand the original concept.”

“I bet you’re fun at parties,” Sam mumbled.

“All of the puppets are now looking out of the window and the clouds are turning into shapes,” Castiel continued, once again pretending he could not hear Sam speak. Dean had wanted him to tell him about the video and so he would oblige. “At first they could not see the shapes in the clouds but the singing notepad used a magnifying glass to help them discover the creativity in the skies above… They appear to be ‘getting the hang of it now’... The yellow puppet seems confident in his abilities in creativity and wishes to finish a painting of a clown it has started--”

Sam shifted in his seat, coughing, a little uncomfortable. Dean smiled to himself and gestured with a nod for Cas to carry on anyway.

“However, the singing notepad feels that the yellow puppet is not quite yet ready to express itself so freely and… Dean, it has just poured black paint over the painting,” Castiel said, his brow furrowing, “That was unnecessary, though it hasn’t seemed to discourage any of them from learning how to be creative… A good tip to be creative is to ‘collect some leaves and sticks and arrange them into your favourite colour. The puppets seem enthusiastic about trying this tip out.”

He paused as he watched the colours that the puppets spelled out with the felt leaves and twigs. “I do not understand why green is not a creative colour,” Castiel said, the creases in his forehead deepening, “I like the colour green, Dean. It is one of my favourite colours. Who are they to deem which colours are creative and which are not?”

“Cas, just shut up and watch it!” Sam interrupted. The angel ignored him completely.

“The singing notepad is now on top of the refrigerator. It is about to release the final secret about being creative… the secret is to… ‘listen to your heart’, well that is reasonable… ‘listen to the rain’, nature is the cause of much creativity… ‘listen to the voices in your brain’... Perhaps it is referring to the Muses as the Ancient Greeks once did,” Castiel said, leaning back in his seat, “They are now all being given the chance to be creative.”

The music changed to something a little more upbeat, and Castiel found himself smiling.

“The yellow puppet is sticking some things together. There are those little googly eye things on the table with it. The red one is using glitter on a green piece of paper… I suppose they put aside their differences and agreed that green could be an acceptable colour to use in their creativity. The blackbird puppet is beginning to spell out a word using cut out letters on an orange piece of paper. The first letter is a ‘D’. The camera just rotated around them all sitting at the table and the way the puppets were all presented briefly chan--”

He stopped as the music took a sharp turn, no longer sounding as cheerful as it just had. Castiel’s eyes widened in slight horror, his mouth open to speak but unable to do so, as the scene in front of him changed drastically. Dean rose his eyebrows, glancing at Sam and then back at Cas. Sam didn’t seem to be worried about whatever was about to happen, there was no reason for him to be either… right?

“Was that a heart--? The yellow puppet is using too much of that colourful string-- That heart looks fresh-- Is that an appropriate way to use glitter--? Dean-- Dean they are dancing as if they are possessed-- The yellow puppet has certainly used its hair to express itself-- It is now raining too-- They could not possibly be drawing inspiration from the rain to be doing all of this, could they--? That is a heart-- Dean-- Dean! They have been possessed by demons! That is the only explanation-- The way their bodies twist and move-- The cake is made of organs! Dean! I think they may have murdered somebody to bake that cake--! DEATH! The word the blackbird puppet had been spelling out was death--! Why is this happening--?! Somebody screamed, Dean-- There was a scream…”

The music went back to being the same as it had been before, but Castiel’s eyes were still wide.

“They are all sitting at the table again, Dean, as if nothing had happened,” Castiel said, attempting to make sense of what he had just seen, “The singing notepad has suggested that they never be creative again, I can’t help but agree with it…” A horrible noise came from the video as somebody played something for the end credits. “The black paint is coming out of the wall, Dean. I no longer believe that it was indeed paint.”

The video ended and Sam instantly burst out laughing. Castiel turned to him in horror.

“I do not like this video one bit. I think it would be a better use of your time to if you were to try and find out what is in this town rather than  wasting it on things like this!” He turned to Dean, hoping for some support. The older Winchester was no help, holding his hands up as if to say that he had no part in this. Castiel shot one last glance at Sam before materialising suddenly behind his older brother, causing both to jump. “I think I shall stay here next to you for a while. Your brother keeps tormenting me with things I cannot grasp and I think I’d prefer your company for a little while.”

“Told you I was his favourite,” Dean said smugly to Sam before turning to Cas, “Grab a chair then and help me get through some of these books.”

Castiel did so, reluctantly walking behind Sam again to retrieve the chair he had been sitting on. He pulled it up to Dean as close as was possible without infringing the man’s ‘personal space’ rules, and grabbed a book. After all, he needed something to stop him from trying to work out exactly what it was he had just witnessed. Perhaps he could watch the video again on his own and try to decipher its message. Or better yet, he could watch it with Dean. That way at least he would not be laughed at, and told to be quiet, whenever he interrupted to ask questions or comment.


End file.
